


The Mirrors

by Fandom_trash420



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU, All chapters are named after songs, Alternate Universe, Gen, The trash extends, WTNV AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_trash420/pseuds/Fandom_trash420
Summary: I've had this AU idea for a while but with no way to explain it so imma make it here





	1. ECHO

Cecil never liked the idea of everyone having a double, someone who looked like you but wasn't you. Cecil also never liked mirrors, he saw things in there, things looking at him, watching him. He also saw someone else looking at him through the mirror, like it was a mirror.

Cecil always was told how he looked not short or tall, fat or thin. His sister, Abby, always said His Teal Eyes reminded her of Mom, and his black hair was like dad. But when Cecil looked in the mirror he does see someone kinda like him, not short or tall, fat or thin. In his reflection though he saw that he had no eyes, pitch black and blond hair, like the desert he lived in.

Every time he chose a outfit it was purple but he looked into the mirror and saw a yellow outfit on a different, but yet similar, man. He would stare into the mirror, this was before he covered them all and he started his job. His job as a radio show host.

He could swear the photo on his desk of himself with his sister was wrong, it wasn't him. Sometimes the glass on the mirror would reflect onto him and he'd see the other man. A man like him, but not the same. Maybe he knew him, but it more seemed like he never seen him other then there. And the smile, the smile on the man, he never smiled when he saw it but it was always there


	2. Painted Smile

As time passed the reflection was following him everywhere, his husband, Carlos, wanted to know what triggered this thought into Cecil so asked his fellow scientists if they could check it out and they agreed. Many tests and experiments were made but they couldn't find anything, one person asked about a pill, it was a test pill but Carlos denied it. Cecil excepted.

"What do you mean you'll take the pill!?" Carlos said, worried for Cecil's safety. Cecil nodded at the scientist holding the pill "It might explain it." Cecil took the pill "and what's the worse that could happen?" "Death!" Carlos shouted back, Cecil shrugged and got up "lets go home"

They got home and Cecil entered the restroom and uncovered the mirror, what he saw was a man, not Short or tall, fat or thin, with Teal eyes and Black hair. He realized he saw himself but he saw something at the corner of his eyes, normal but he saw what it was in the mirror. Another man, not short or tall, fat or thin. A man just like him but, with black eyes, no eyes, and blonde hair. Unlike Cecil with purple and lavender on the man had Yellow and Orange. "Hello, Cecil." Said the smiling man in a voice, not like his. Cecil screamed but the man moves out of sight wen Carlos came up. Who was this man...no...what was this man.


	3. House of Wolves

Later that night when Cecil was pretending to sleep he felt a weight on his bed he fully looked up and it was the man "It's Kevin by the way." He told him, Kevin, one of the names his double could have had...wait...is his double his reflection, and it's now out and only he can see it.

Cecil sat up and looked at him "what do you want" he whispered to Kevin, obviously unsure how to approach it, Kevin smiled "I just want to be in control!" Control? No, he wanted to use Cecil's body, but for what?

"Why?" Cecil asked, he was no longer whispering "shhhh, quite, you might wake up Carlos." Kevin laughed "And look like your talking to yourself about your 'double'." Cecil did realize how stupid that would sound when you only knew half. Kevin looked at Carlos, smiling "He is perfect." Cecil looked very offended at Kevin flirting with Carlos "He's mine" "He's always been for the both of us! But I need to be in control to show others what I can do!" Cecil looked very uncertain "And what can you do?" Kevin giggled "oh exactly what you can, and more, more dangerous things." Cecil released what he meant, he was going to kill, Cecil always could kill but never would, now that Kevin was out Cecil could, no, Kevin could.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea on how all the character look were made by me, if you think you've seen them/hear them, please ask me


End file.
